


O Tempter, O The Sea

by RodeoQueen



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Depression, Drowning, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fever Dreams, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Alt-J and The Lighthouse, Isolation, Loneliness, M/M, Other, Reader's gender is not mentioned, Sirens, open ending; certain emotions, slight soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen
Summary: You cry out for the sea, yet you do not expect an answer back.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), V (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s), V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	O Tempter, O The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> _The Siren!V story that is way too poorly fleshed out. Please take it with a grain of sea salt, I was listening to Dissolve Me by Alt-J._

The Lighthouse was always there. Empty, worn, and cold. 

The locals didn’t know what to do with you, this newcomer with heavy eyes and a heavier heart. Whatever had been poisoning you, had landed you in this seaside village in need of isolation. 

It wasn’t even summer, the time for a few tourists to embrace each other and swim by the warm shore. No, you had come during the frigid autumn, where not even the birds touched the waves. 

So with the keys to a beach house, more like a shack, that you were allowed to board, you took to the cold beach. 

The lighthouse was always there. This phallic and ancient building stood alone and without light. 

You decided to ditch the cold sanded shores and walked barefoot to the lighthouse. 

When you rested your head against the metal wall, it was as if no heat was taken from your skin. As if you were devoid of it. The door easily opened, the dust rising with each step you took on the old floors. 

And wallowing in your sadness, you decided to partake in the hospitality of the lighthouse. Or the lack of. 

You’d watch the shores as dark water clashed with unfearing rocks, both antagonists to the sea ships. The sea gulls paid you no mind, grateful for the bits of food you would give them. You’d feed them until you had nothing for yourself. 

You didn’t eat much these days. You didn’t do a lot these days. It was this fogginess in your temple. As if your problems weighed heavily enough, you still felt numb to it after a fair amount of time. 

You were lost, dwelling and hoping you could be found by a light that was long broken. 

So one night, you yourself had broke. A river dam overtook by the tsunami. Clad only in your sleepwear, you watched as the waves crashed against each other, the moon and her children the only witness besides yourself. 

And with this audience, had you decided to join in. 

You cried out, from loneliness and heartbreak. Falling through the sands of time and shaken to your being, your shout into the void rattled the tears off your cheeks. You howled with the roaring waves. 

This duality of human sorrow, this emptiness, and this heady weight upon your throat, solid yet invisible fingers dragging down your soul. 

You sobbed and you cried. And then you did it again. Ringing through the waters, a tale of mortal emotion vibrated through the sea. 

You demanded your pain to be felt, these sensations unbecoming of a normal being. 

The waves had long stilled, and you had long reached your crescendo. And so your tears were taken by the sea as a sacrifice, humbly carried away. 

Something was in the water, eyes green like the plants he ran his hands through, listening to the call. His lips opened and he crooned very softly his own reply. 

And so it began. 

The dreams. The dreams of the water, embracing you and drowning you in its presence.

The dreams in which you would walk through the bottom of the watery green trenches, looking for something. Something you seemed to realize and then forget. So quick to leave, the answer stolen like your own breath from the thieving waters. 

The dream of a large dark-feathered seagull. Or was it a seagull? Peering into your soul as it haughtily cawed and flew away in the lightning storm. Electricity striking you awake. 

The dreams of a gentle hum that belonged somewhere in the sea. Beyond, below, above, or nearby.

The dreams in which you’d open your eyes to see you were in the top room of the lighthouse, your scarce belongings next to you. 

And with the dreams, had led to a longing for something that was not of you. 

With each night, you could hear the sea’s song. A call between the drumming beats of the rain. And had your yearning amounted to other things. 

Dreams in which a foreign being touched you where you had hesitated yourself. Hair floating in front of your face with kelp blinding you, careful and devoted hands spread you open in the company of the sea. 

Dreams in which you’d wake and frantically bring upon those carnal pleasures in your bleary awakening, fingers desperate to recreate the touch of another. 

Often were you found staring off into the sea, waiting, waiting to hear that evening hum. 

And so one night, you found more than just the sounds of the sea. You dreamt of green eyes and dark hair and pale skin covered in inky crescents. Half-lidded gaze above the water, someone had been beckoning all these days and nights.

Beckoning for you. 

The sea was a hellstorm the next few days as if a scandal brought the waters to vicious tirades. It ate the wooden boats and smashed the piers to nothing but woodchips. 

With every crash, it had screamed for you to come down from the lighthouse. And so you did. 

You watched as the waters calmed when you stepped in. It was so cold, and yet seafoam came to pool about your ankles like a caress. 

For once, you allowed yourself to fulfill a midnight prophecy. 

You let go of your weakening breath from your begging lungs, walking through the underwater darkness. 

In this time, your heart rattled its dying beats, cursing your insanity and your insatiability with being a person. So insatiable, you chased the waters for something. Something to feel again. 

You were nearly unconscious when the feeling of firm hands cupping your jaw brought you back. 

Cold but soft lips pressed against your own, and a sigh breathed life into you. 

You opened your eyes. 

And embracing you, had an enraptured Siren given you the Sea’s Mercy. A scaled tail that shined like the waves you admired for ages, flickered and wrapped around you. Finally tethering you in a way that you had been praying for. 

Black hair lifted and mussed by his omnipresent mother’s hands, his serious expression melted away to a smoldering smile. 

And with those plush lips had he muttered, 

_Hie thee home Little Wanderer._

You slowly embraced him and kissed him once more, finding you no longer needed to part for air. 

The Lighthouse was always there. Empty, worn, and cold. 

And you were never to be seen again. You had left your shoes to the sands and your mortal toils in the air you no longer breathed. 

And every night since then, the locals hear the song of The Tempter and The Sea.

A lonely cry and crooning echo finding each other, becoming the sound the sea makes deep in the North, a moon-white tail following the onyx’s through the endless void. 

**Author's Note:**

> _I timed myself in writing this. One hour and ten minutes. Not bad for waterlogged drivel._


End file.
